Hadiah Kelulusan
by Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han
Summary: Chapter 3! Kelulusan nanti mereka ngapain ya? Silahkan baca! Sequel dari Guru dan Murid. AiHitsu. Shonen-ai. Tidak suka tidak usah baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Hadiah Kelulusan**

**Disclaimer: Milik Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: AiHitsu**

**Warning: OOC, missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll**

**Sequel dari Guru dan Murid.**

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya, Aizen, Matsumoto dkk tengah berjalan-jalan menuju ke suatu tempat, yaitu Café Sebonzakura. Café yang dikelola oleh kakaknya Rukia, yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Café itu banyak diminati oleh para pemuda-pemudi. Sepulang sekolah biasanya Matsumoto dkk sering sekali datang ke Café itu. Suasananya sangat nyaman. Dan mereka juga sering menggunakan Café itu untuk belajar bersama.<p>

Rukia mengajak mereka ke Café kakaknya untuk mentraktir mereka makan, karena mereka semua lulus dari SMA Karakura, kecuali Aizen pastinya. Dan sekarang mari kita lihat pasangan utama kita. Aizen dan Hitsugaya. Mereka berdua berjalan di belakang Matsumoto dkk. _Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang pacaran_. Batin Matsumoto dkk.

Kita lihat mereka sedang apa ya? Oh, ternyata Aizen sedang menggoda Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mulai kesal, tapi Aizen malah tertawa. Aizen mengacak-ngacak rambut Hitsugaya, tapi Hitsugaya menepis tangan Aizen. Hitsugaya cemberut dan mempercepat langkahnya. Aizen mengejarnya, lalu meraih tangan Hitsugaya. Dia menggombal. Hitsugaya _blushing_ ditempat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, pasangan itu telah ditinggal agak jauh. Aizen yang mengetahui itu langsung menggendong Hitsugaya ala _bridal style_. Hitsugaya memberontak, tapi Aizen malah menciumnya sekilas. Hitsugaya menghela nafas, setelah itu dia tersenyum. Aizen pun membalas senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Klining

"Selamat datang di Café Sebonzakura," ujar sang maid dengan sopan. Hitsugaya, Aizen, Matsumoto dkk mengangguk, lalu menuju meja yang kosong. Setelah duduk mereka disambut oleh seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kenseikan dikepalanya. Dialah Byakuya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Rukia.

"Kalian pasti lulus semua 'kan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja!" seru Matsumoto. Hinamori tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Semuanya memandang Hinamori dengan tatapan heran. "Kau kenapa Hinamori?"

"Aku… Hanya teringat kejadian tadi… Di sekolah," jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah Hitsugaya. Muka Hitsugaya memerah.

Flashback

Semua murid tengah berada di halaman sekolah SMA Karakura. Di sana tidak hanya murid saja, tapi ada juga para guru dan tak lupa Kepala Sekolah SMA Karakura, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Beliau tengah dalam perjalanan menuju mimbar. Setelah sampai, beliau berdehem lalu memulai pidatonya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja ya, murid-muridku... Selamat untuk siswa-sisiwi SMA Karakura, kalian semula lulus 100%!" ujar Yamamoto yang disambut jeritan bahagia dari siswa-siswi sekolah tersebut. Semuanya bersorak senang. Guru-guru pun ikut senang. "Dan…"

Semuanya langsung diam seribu bahasa Indonesia(?). Dan menatap Kepala Sekolah dengan serius. "… Selamat bagi salah satu murid SMA Karakura yang mendapat nilai sangat membanggakan… Beri tepuk tangan terhadap HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!" lanjut Yamamoto.

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya, tak lupa jeritannya tentu saja. Hitsugaya menutup kedua telinganya. "Cucuku Shiro-_chan_, silahkan maju ke depan… Pak Aizen silahkan jemput dia," titah Yamamoto. Aizen mengangguk, lalu melangkah ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya membeku ditempat. Aizen meraih tangan Hitsugaya. Teman-teman Hitsugaya berteriak histeris ala fansgirl.

Aizen lalu menuntunnya seperti seorang putri kerajaan sampai ke arah samping mimbar dengan Aizen di sampingnya dan tetap memegang tangannya. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah.

"Sekali lagi selamat untukmu, cucuku," kata Yamamoto, mereka bertepuk tangan.

_'__Sejak kapan aku jadi cucunya Pak Kepala Sekolah?_' batin Hitsugaya. _Aizen_ melirik ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Selamat ya, Hitsugaya _-kun_," ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut pipi kiri Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya membeku lagi.

Cup

Jepret

"KYAAA! TAICHOU, KAU IMUT SEKALI DIFOTO INI!" girang Matsumoto sambil melambaikan kamera digitalnya. Hitsugaya yang awalnya membeku di tempat, kini sudah mencair dan langsung mengejar Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO! HAPUS FOTO ITU!" teriak Hitsugaya. Matsumoto berlindung dibalik punggung Hisagi.

"Tidak akan!" semua penghuni SMA Karakura tertawa keras, sampai-sampai ada yang guling-guling.

"MATSUMOTO!" jerit Hitsugaya.

End of Flashback

Matsumoto dkk tertawa ngakak, kecuali Byakuya dan Aizen. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Hitsugaya berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang akan meluap-luap.

Aizen merangkul pundak Hitsugaya dengan mesra. "Sudah. Jangan marah… sayang."

Emosi Hitsugaya langsung lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Iiih, Shiro-_chan_. Imut deh jika seperti itu," goda Rukia. Hitsugaya mendengus kesal, lalu meminum lemon teanya.

"Minna-_san_, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat sebagai hadiah kelulusan kita?" ujar Renji.

"Ide…" ucap Ichigo.

"… Bagus…" sambung Gin.

"… Baboon," ejek mereka berdua bersamaan yang langsung dijitak Rukia dan Renji.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Sama-sama."

Byakuya meneguk minuman dinginnya. "Bagus juga. Bagaimana kalau ke… Kota Hueco Mundo? Aku yang akan membiayainya." semuanya memandang Byakuya tidak percaya. "Kalau tidak mau ya su-"

"JANGAN!" potong mereka langsung, kecuali Aizen.

"Kebetulan. Aku baru dapat berita kalau dua hari yang akan datang ada pertunjukkan musical di sana," ucap Hinamori.

"Musical apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rock Musical Bleach Live Bankai Show Code 002," jelas Hinamori. Ichigo mengangguk paham.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali melihat Rock Musical Bleach!" seru Matsumoto. "Aku ngefans sekali dengan Harumi Inoue!"

"Sedangkan aku Kumiko Saito. Dia imut sekali!" celetuk Hinamori.

"Apalagi Miki Sato!" tambah Rukia.

"Di RMB yang paling tampan menurutku adalah Naoya Gomoto," ucap Hisagi.

"Bukannya Eiji Moriyama," komen Renji.

"Mana mungkin. Dimana-mana yang tampan dan keren itu ya Eiki Kitamura!" celetuk Kira.

"Asal kalian tau ya…" ucap Ichigo.

"… yang lebih keren dan tampan…" sambung Gin.

"… Ya Tatsuya/Tsuchiya!" kata mereka berbarengan. Ichigo dan Gin melotot, dan saling mengirimkan _deathglare_ satu sama lain.

"Tatsuya!"

"Tsuchiya!"

"Tatsuya!"

"Tsuchiya!"

"TATSUYA!"

"TSUCHIYA!"

Hitsugaya yang melihat pertengkaran diantara mereka semua hanya menghela nafas. "Kalian ini… jelas-jelas lebih keren dan tampan Nagayama Takashi. Bagaimana sih?" celetuk Hitsugaya.

"Hei, seharusnya 'kan Kengo Ohkuchi," komen Aizen. (author: KYAAA! KENGO!)

"Dia lebih keren daripada Nagayama Takashi," canda Aizen. Urat nadi didahi Hitsugaya muncul.

"APA? Keren Nagayama!" bantah Hitsugaya.

"Kengo," bantah balik Aizen dengan lembut.

"Nagayama!"

"Kengo."

"Nagayama!"

"Kengo."

Keributan pun terjadi, untung saja Cafénya tadi sengaja ditutup 10 menit yang lalu. Byakuya yang sedari diam saja, memulai pembicaraannya. "Tolong semua diam!"

Semuanya langsung diam. "Besok kita berangkat jam 08 pagi. Jika terlambat, akan ditinggal. Kita akan naik bis yang sudah kusewa beberapa detik yang lalu. Semua berkumpul di Café ini. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang. Segera persiapkan barang-barang kalian," terang Byakuya panjang lebar. "Dan satu lagi. Di RMB, yang paling keren dan tampan adalah Shuji Hayashi."

Semuanya _sweatdrop_. "CEPAT PULANG SANA!" amuk Byakuya. Semuanya langsung lari kocar-kocir.

.

.

.

Malam hari di Apartement Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya tengah memasukkan beberapa baju dan celananya ke dalam tas yang tidak begitu besar. Dia menghela nafas, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ditaruh kebelakang kepalanya untuk dijadikan bantal. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membuka matanya, karena mendengar ponselnya berdering.

Diambilnya ponsel yang ada di tepi tempat tidur, dilihatnya layar ponselnya. Dia tersenyum.

Pip

"Moshi moshi. Ada apa, Aizen?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil bersandar di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa,_" jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menelponku?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"_Memangnya tidak boleh?_"

Hitsugaya nyengir kuda. "Boleh saja."

"_Sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu untuk besok?_"

"Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi."

"_Apa perlu kubantu, tuan putri?_" goda Aizen.

"Tuan putri? Hei, aku ini laki-laki!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"_Aku juga tau, tapi sebutan 'pangeran' tidak cocok untukmu._"

Urat nadi Hitsugaya muncul. "APA KAU BILANG!"

"_Kubilang kau tidak cocok untuk sebutan P-A-N-G-E-R-A-N_," ucap Aizen dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Pertigaan didahi Hitsugaya bertambah. "Kau! Awas saja besok, kubunuh kau!" ancam Hitsugaya

Aizen berpura-pura takut. "_Tidak! Aku takut!_"

Hitsugaya menahan tawanya. "Nada bicaramu jangan seperti itu! Itu membuatku geli!"

Aizen cengengesan. "_Oh iya, Hitsugaya-kun, kau ingin hadiah apa dariku? Sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu._"

Hitsugaya bingung menjawabnya. "Hadiah… Apa ya?" dia berfikir agak lama.

"_Ya sudah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, tuan putri. Oyasuminasai._"

"Aku bukan tuan putri! Oyasuminasai."

Pip

Hitsugaya menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja belajarnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk. Dia memiringkan badannya menghadap ke arah jendela. "Aku ingin hadiah apa ya?"

Dia memejamkan matanya. Sejenak terlintas sesuatu dipikirannya, dia langsung membuka matanya cepat-cepat. "Apa-apaan yang kupikirkan tadi! Masa' aku harus minta hadiah 'itu'! ASTAGA! LUPAKAN! LUPAKAN!" rutuknya. "Sebaiknya aku tidur saja!" dia pun tidur dengan sangat imutnya.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>YO! Juu buat fic ini karena untuk permintaan maaf karena fic yang 'Guru dan Murid' dichapter 3 tidak memuaskan. Soalnya Juu pas buat chapter 3-nya sedang sedih berat, walaupun tidak nangis(ToT).<p>

Sekali lagi Juu minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Mohon hiks saran dan kritikannya.

Review please!

HUWEEEEE! (TToTT)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hadiah Kelulusan**** © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Disclaimer: Bleach ©**** Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: AiHitsu**

**Warning: OOC, missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll**

.

Sequel dari Guru dan Murid

.

* * *

><p>Keesokkan paginya<p>

Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Lalu merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya yang kusut agar lebih segar. Setelah itu, ia keluar kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan paginya. Tapi…

Hitsugaya merasa ada yang aneh. Dia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Dia berlari ke arah meja makannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa… siapa yang menyiapkan ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, karena melihat di atas meja makannya sudah tersedia sarapan dan segelas susu hangat. _Aku 'kan hanya tinggal sendiri… Lalu siapa yang menyiapkan ini?. _Batin Hitsugaya.

'_Apakah hantu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Di sini tidak ada hantu!_' batin Hitsugaya yang bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri semua.

"Hitsugaya… Toushiro…" bisik seseorang dengan pelan tepat ditelinga kiri Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya ketakutan, badannya gemeteran, kakinya tidak mau diajak kompromi untuk berlari dari apartementnya sendiri.

"Si-si-siapa k-ka-u?" tanya Hitsugaya gemetar sambil menoleh ke kiri pelan-pelan. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian menghela nafas. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…"

Dia pun berbalik dan…

Cup

Hitsugaya mencium bibir seseorang, ia segera sadar dan melepas ciumannya. Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, sampai-sampai orang yang dicium Hitsugaya tadi harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_… Hentikan teriakkanmu itu!" pinta orang itu. Hitsugaya berhenti berteriak. Ia menatap horror orang yang telah ia cium tadi.

"AIZEN!" pekik Hitsugaya sangat keras, sehingga Aizen lagi-lagi harus menutup kedua telinganya. "KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?"

"Ak-"

"DAN APA MAKSUDMU MENAKUTIKU SEPERTI TADI?"

"It-"

"LALU Ka-hmmph!" Aizen mendekap mulut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera melepasnya. "JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau selalu memotong perkataanku," jelas Aizen.

Hitsugaya cemberut. "Menyebalkan!"

"Maaf maaf. Aku minta maaf…"

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal. "Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu," titah Aizen, Hitsugaya menurut.

Ia duduk dikursinya, lalu meminum susu hangatnya yang sudah dipersiapkan Aizen, lalu memakan sarapannya. Aizen pun ikut duduk di samping kanan Hitsugaya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengantar tuan putri sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat," ucap Aizen memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hitsugaya yang sedang mengunyah makanannya, tersedak. Aizen cepat-cepat menolongnya dengan mengambilkan air putih dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hitsugaya.

Aizen memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Kenapa kau tersedak seperti itu, Hitsugaya-_kun_?" Hitsugaya mendelik ke arah Aizen. "Hanya bercanda."

Hitsugaya kembali memakan sarapannya, sedangkan Aizen memandangi Hitsugaya, dan sesekali meminum teh hangatnya.

Sarapan Hitsugaya sudah hampir habis, tapi dia merasakan ada yang aneh lagi. '_Apa ya yang aneh?_' pikir Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya melihat sekelilingnya, tapi tidak ada yang aneh. Aizen yang sedang membaca koran –entah dimana dia menemukannya- terganggu oleh celingukan Hitsugaya. Dia pun bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hitsugaya-_kun_?" Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Aizen.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hitsugaya lalu kembali duduk dan memakan sarapannya yang tinggal sedikit. Aizen pun kembali membaca korannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hitsugaya kembali melirik ke arah Aizen sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan berulang kali. Akhirnya dia menatap Aizen cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia kembali menatap Aizen dengan tatapan kaget. Aizen yang merasa Hitsugaya berdiri, menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Hitsugaya. "Ada apa?" tanya Aizen.

Hitsugaya tidak menjawabnya, tapi malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aizen. Aizen bingung dengan tingkah laku Hitsugaya yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "K-k-kau A-aizen?" tanya Hitsugaya terbata-bata.

"Iya. Ini aku Aizen, kekasihmu," jawab Aizen. Hitsugaya menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau…" Aizen menunggu dengan sabar kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya. "KENAPA AKU BARU SADAR KALAU RAMBUTMU BERUBAH SEPERTI SUPERMAN!"

Aizen lagi-lagi dan lagi harus menutup kedua telinganya. "Astaga, Hitsugaya_-kun_! Kau berteriak kencang sekali!"

Nafas Hitsugaya tersenggal-senggal karena berteriak tadi. Lalu ia duduk dikursinya. "Jadi yang aneh adalah rambutmu ya…" guman Hitsugaya. Aizen tersenyum.

"Aku mengubah model rambutku. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Aizen antusias. Akan tetapi, Hitsugaya tidak menjawabnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil piring dan gelas, lalu mencucinya. Kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Aizen _sweatdrop _sendiri sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hei, Hitsugaya-_kun_! Hitsugaya-_kun_!"

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_!" panggil Aizen yang sedang berada di kamar Hitsugaya.

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dari dalam kamar mandi. Aizen mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga mata coklatnya berhenti pada suatu benda yang berada di atas meja belajar Hitsugaya, yaitu ponsel. Aizen tersenyum melihat _wallpaper_ yang dipakai diponselnya Hitsugaya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, ternyata aku ini tampan juga ya…" bangga Aizen. Hitsugaya muntah-muntah. "Kau hamil ya, Hitsugaya-_kun_?" tanya Aizen yang langsung dilempar bola yang entah darimana asalnya. Aizen meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepala belakangnya yang terkena bola tadi.

"Aku tadi dapat telepon dari Byakuya, kalau kita tidak usah datang ke Cafénya, karena nanti mereka akan menjemput kita di sini," jelas Aizen sambil bersender di pintu kamar mandi Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya ber-oh ria di dalam kamar mandi.

"Hei, Aizen, sedang apa kau di kamarku?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku kira kau jual buah di kamarmu," jawab Aizen sambil keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya.

"UNTUK APA AKU JUAL BUAH DI KAMARKU SENDIRI!"

.

.

.

Hitsugaya sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dia keluar kamarnya sambil menenteng tas dan menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung jaketnya. Ia berjalan menuju sofanya. Di sofanya sudah ada Aizen yang menatap Hitsugaya denagn tatapan heran. "Kenapa kau menutupi kepalamu, Hitsugaya-_kun_?" tanya Aizen.

Hitsugaya duduk di samping Aizen. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hitsugaya. Aizen mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia lalu berusaha untuk melepas kerudung Hitsugaya, tapi Hitsugaya juga berusaha untuk menutupi kepalanya. Pada akhirnya Aizenlah yang menang.

Aizen menahan tawanya, karena melihat rambut Hitsugaya yang biasanya jabrik, kini lurus ke bawah. "Hmmph…"

Hitsugaya cemberut. "Aku tadi keramas, makanya jadi seperti ini."

"Kau cantik, Hitsugaya-_kun_," goda Aizen.

Pertigaan muncul didahi Hitsugaya, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kau!"

Saling kejar-mengejar pun terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Ditambah teriakkan yang berasal dari mulut Hitsugaya.

TIN TIN

Aizen yang mendengar suara tadi kontan berhenti mendadak dan membuat Hitsugaya yang mengejarnya dari belakang tertabrak punggung Aizen.

BRUKK

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, sepertinya mereka sudah datang," ujar Aizen. "Ayo, kita berangkat!" Hitsugaya mengangguk saja.

Mereka berdua pun turun ke bawah setelah merapikan baju yang mereka berdua pakai masing-masing dan mengambil tas mereka yang ada disofa. Hitsugaya menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung jaketnya lagi.

Setelah sampai di dalam bis, mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh teman-teman Hitsugaya, yaitu Matsumoto dkk. Matsumoto yang melihat Hitsugaya menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung jaket tersenyum jail. "Taichou, pasti hari ini keramas. Iya 'kan? Ayo dibuka saja, Taichou!"

Hitsugaya mengirim _deathglare_ ke arah Matsumoto. "Tidak mau!" ucap Hitsugaya ketus. Aizen memberi isyarat kepada Matsumoto dkk untuk menyiapkan kamera. Dan mereka langsung melaksanakannya. Aizen tiba-tiba membuka kerudung Hitsugaya. Dan…

Jepret Jepret Jepret

Hitsugaya difoto banyak orang. Ia mulai naik pitam. "HAPUS FOTOKU TADI!"

"Jangan! Kau tambah _kawaii_ jika rambutmu seperti itu!" seru Rukia yang langsung dapat _deathglare _dari Hitsugaya.

"Arghhh! Terserah kalian saja!" ucapnya sambil duduk di kursi ke lima yang ada di sebelah kiri.

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah lengkap 'kan… Kita berangkat sekarang!" ujar Byakuya.

"YAYYYYY!"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Minna-san, chapter 2-nya segini dulu ya (membungkuk sampai menembus tanah). Ide lagi tidak lancar, karena MOS selama seminggu ini. Hiks hiks... Dimarahin terus sama kakak-kakak OSIS, tapi untungnya Juu tidak kena. YAYY!*plakplak*<p>

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hadiah Kelulusan**** © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Disclaimer: Bleach ©**** Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance****/Adventure**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: AiHitsu**

**Warning: OOC, missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll**

.

Sequel dari Guru dan Murid

.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah. Lagu pertama kita adalah <em>Asterisk<em>!" seru Rukia selaku MC –yang dibantu Matsumoto– di dalam bus yang sudah dipesan Byakuya untuk pergi berlibur. Byakuya menyuruh Rukia untuk mengadakan acara bernyanyi bersama, agar mereka tidak jenuh saat perjalanan yang menempuh waktu selama 7 jam.

"Ayo, semua bernyanyi!" seru Matsumoto. Semua yang ada di dalam bus bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan, tak terkecuali Ikkaku, sang sopir. Tapi dia tidak bertepuk tangan pastinya. Mereka bernyanyi dengan semangat, walaupun banyak yang tidak bisa menirukan lagu itu. Tapi hal itu malah menambah suasana menjadi lebih hangat.

Disela-sela lagu itu pun tak luput dari canda tawa yang dibuat Matsumoto dkk yang mengundang tawa. Lagu _Asterisk_ selesai dinyanyikan. Matsumoto dan Rukia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang ada dibelakang sopir. "Setelah lagu ini, siapa yang ingin menyanyikan lagu _Ranbu no Melody_?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Aku aku aku aku!" seru seorang pemuda berambut putih keperakkan dengan wajah rubahnya sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke atas.

"Oke, lagu ini akan dinyanyikan oleh Gin Ichimaru!" ucap Matsumoto. Gin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengecek suaranya, setelah itu dia mulai bernyanyi. Semuanya bertepuk tangan kala suara Gin memang lumayan bagus.

Lagu kedua selesai, kini giliran Rukia menyanyikan lagu _Sen no Yoru wo Koete_ atas permintaan Renji, kekasihnya. Lagu berikutnya adalah _Sakura Biyori_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Renji. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah ke depan, di samping tempat duduk Rukia. Ia memulai bernyanyi, semuanya tertawa, karena Renji menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lemah gemulai. Suaranya dibuat seperti perempuan. Hitsugaya yang biasanya jarang tertawa, kini dia tertawa lepas. Byakuya pun sama, tapi dia hanya tertawa pelan sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Renji bernyanyi sambil berjalan-jalan ke sana kemari di dalam bus dengan sangat anggun. Ichigo dan Gin tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai keluar air mata. Renji berjalan ke arah Kira. Ia memegang dagu Kira dengan tangan kirinya sambil bernyanyi disaat ada kata-kata '_suki deshita_'. Semuanya berteriak histeris. Kira pura-pura terpesona dengan Renji. Renji melepaskan tangannya yang ada didagu Kira, lalu berjalan kedepan lagi.

Kira pelan-pelan memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela. "Hoekk~!" Kira muntah-muntah. Hinamori bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

Lagu itu pun selesai. Matsumoto dan Rukia berdiri. "Baiklahahaha… ehem… sungguh… penampilan yang sangat menawan dari baboon tercinta kita! WHUAHAHAHHA!" tawa Matsumoto. Semuanya juga ikut tertawa.

"Terima kasih, semua," ucap Renji sambil melambaikan tangannya ala _miss universe. _Rukia sampai sakit perut, karena kebanyakkan tertawa, akibat ulah Renji.

"Oke, ehem… hmmph… oke, sudah tertawanya. Lagu berikutnya adalah… _Ikenai Taiyou_ dari _Orange Range_! Kita bernyanyi bersama, _minna-san_!" seru Rukia bersemangat. "Satu dua tiga!"

"_Ikenai Taiyou Na na na na na na na na na_…" semuanya bernyanyi dengan semangat, apalagi pada saat kata '_Na na na_'.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, lagu berikutnya adalah… _Life is Like a Boat_ yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro!" kata Rukia.

"APA?" jerit Hitsugaya kaget. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sudahlah, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Bernyanyilah sekali-sekali. Kami semua 'kan belum pernah mendengar kamu bernyanyi," ucap Aizen.

"Iya, betul. Ayo bernyanyilah Hitsugaya-_han_/Toushiro!" sahut Gin dan Ichigo.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

"Ayo, Shiro-_chan_!"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat. "Ya, ya, aku akan bernyanyi," ucap Hitsugaya kesal.

Dia berjalan ke depan, menghela nafas lagi. Kemudian mulai bernyanyi.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong_

_We are all rowing a boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day_

Semuanya –kecuali sang sopir– mengangkat kedua tangannya bersama-sama, mengayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menikmati lagu yang dibawakan oleh Hitsugaya.

_Tooku de iki o shiteru_

_Toumei ni natta mitai_

_Kurayami ni omoeta kedo_

_Mekakushi sareteta dake_

_Inori o sasagete_

_Atarashii hi o matsu_

_Azayaka ni hikaru umi_

_Sono hate made_

_No-_

Hitsugaya menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan sangat kesal, karena semua temannya sedang tertidur pulas saking enaknya suara Hitsugaya.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Ikkaku tanpa menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Mereka semua tidur," jawab Hitsugaya malas. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur juga?"

"Lagu seperti itu tidak akan membuatku tertidur," jawab Ikkaku. Detik berikutnya, ia menguap lebar. Hitsugaya mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Setelah duduk, ia melihat Aizen yang sedang tidur. Hitsugaya tidak menyadari kalau Aizen hanya berpura-pura.

Hitsugaya tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, membelai lembut rambut Aizen –yang sudah dimodivikasi–. Aizen menggeliat dan membuat kaget Hitsugaya, ia langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambut Aizen. Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya sambil merutukinya dalam hati. '_Kenapa dengan tanganku ini? Dasar! Seenaknya saja mampir ke rambut orang!_'.

"Ah, sudahlah," ucap Hitsugaya sambil menguap. Setelah beberapa menit. Ia pun tertidur.

Aizen pelan-pelan membuka kedua matanya, melirik ke arah Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. "Aktingku bagus juga," guman Aizen terkekeh. Ia lalu meraih kepala Hitsugaya, menaruhnya pelan-pelan ke pundaknya.

.

.

.

Sebuah bis dengan bertuliskan '_Bleach_' berhenti pada sebuah restoran. Semua penghuni bis menguap lebar. Byakuya menyuruh semuanya untuk makan siang dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi. Semua mengangguk, kecuali Hitsugaya yang masih tidur dengan sangat imut. Aizen mencoba untuk membangunkan Hitsugaya, karena yang lainnya sudah pada turun. Akan tetapi, Hitsugaya tetap tidak bangun, malah dia makin lelap tidurnya.

Matsumoto yang kebetulan masih ada di dalam bis, melihat ke arah Aizen dan Hitsugaya. Dia mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. "Butuh bantuan, Pak Aizen?" tanya Matsumoto.

Aizen menoleh. "Memangnya kau bisa membangunkannya?" tanya balik Aizen.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," jawab Matsumoto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hitsugaya. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. "_Taichou_, ayo cepat bangun. Kalau tidak Pak Aizen akan pergi duluan bersama Bu Tia, _lho_."

Hitsugaya sayup-sayup mendengarnya, tapi pada saat ada kata 'Aizen' dan 'Tia', Hitsugaya langsung menajamkan pendengarannya. "_NANI_?" jerit Hitsugaya sembari berdiri.

Matsumoto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Aizen. "Berhasil 'kan, Pak Aizen," ucapnya sambil meringis lebar. Aizen tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi begitu ya caranya," ujar Aizen paham.

Tiba-tiba Matsumoto merasakan hawa seram di sampingnya. Langsung saja ia melarikan diri dan berseru. "Pak Aizen, _Taichou_, ayo cepat turun! Kita makan siang!"

Setelah mendengar hal tadi, Aizen menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, karena dia tau akan ada suara merdu (baca : MERusak DUnia) yang keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya.

"MATSUMOTO!"

.

.

.

Selesai dengan acara makan bersama, kini bis rombongan Karakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan penghuni para siswa dan satu guru SMA Karakura, serta pegawai yang bekerja di Café Sebonzakura milik Byakuya, walaupun hanya dua orang, yaitu Inoue dan Ishida. Kebetulan mereka berdua juga baru saja menjadi sepasang kaos ka–maaf, kekasih maksudnya.

.

Jam 15.26

.

Rombongan bis Karakura, tiba di sebuah villa yang lumayan besar. Sekitar 100 meter dari villa tersebut, terdapat pantai yang bernama Pantai _Nejibana_. Dipantai itu terdapat pemandangan yang luar biasa. Air yang jernih, pasir putih nan lembut, kerang dipasir putih, ombak berkejaran. Diwaktu malam pun angin malam berhembus di pantai tersebut. Hanya terdengar deburan ombak.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," lega Ichigo sambil merentangkan tangannya. Sampai-sampai, Gin yang ada di sampingnya terkena tangan Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" kesal Gin sembari menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo yang ada diwajah rubahnya. Ichigo meringis lebar.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ambil barang-barang kalian. Kemudian kita ke villa," perintah Byakuya. Setelah mengambil barang mereka masing-masing di bagasi bis, mereka semua pun menuju ke villa.

"Woah!" kagum Renji sembari duduk di sofa. Yang lainnya pun juga ikut duduk d sofa, untuk menunggu pembagian kamar. Byakuya datang dengan membawa beberapa kunci. Dia menjelaskan tentang villa ini.

Villa ini mempunyai banyak kamar. Kamar nomor satu sampai 25, ada di atas, dan nomor 26 sampai 45, ada di bawah. Ruang makan juga ada di bawah sebelah selatan. Masing-masing kamar berisi satu kamar mandi dan dua kasur. Di sana pun juga ada pemandian air panas. Lalu pembagian kamarnya adalah Matsumoto dengan Hinamori, Rukia dengan Inoue, Aizen dengan Hitsugaya –pastinya–, Ichigo dengan Gin, Renji dengan Ishida, dan Byakuya sendirian.

Awalnya Ichigo dan Gin protes, karena ingin sekamar dengan Hitsugaya. Tapi keduanya langsung bungkam seketika, karena mendapat pelototan dari Aizen dan yang lainnya.

"Semuanya, silahkan pergi ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Dan setelah menata barang-barang kalian, kita berkumpul di sini lagi," jelas Byakuya. Mereka menurut dan langsung ke kamar.

Aizen dan Hitsugaya sudah sampai di kamar mereka. Aizen memasukkan kunci kamar, lalu memutarnya. "Silahkan masuk, tuan putri," ucapnya mempersilahkan masuk Hitsugaya.

"Aku bukan tuan putri!" ucap Hitsugaya ketus, setelah melewati Aizen. Aizen terkekeh geli mendengarnya, ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Lelah!" Hitsugaya menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur.

Aizen duduk di sampingnya. "Kamu 'kan disepanjang perjalanan tidur terus. Mana mungkin lelah." lengan Aizen langsung dipukul Hitsugaya dari belakang.

"Sudah, kau mandi dulu sana," titah Hitsugaya. Aizen tersenyum jail.

"Kau ini seperti seorang istri saja." pertigaan muncul di dahi Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya ingin protes, tapi Aizen segera memotong perkataannya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa…" dia berdiri sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dahinya. "… Kau 'kan memang istriku," lanjutnya yang langsung menghilang di kamar mandi.

"Terserah..." Hitsugaya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Saatnya menata barang."

.

.

.

"Segarnya!" Aizen keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk ditangannya. Aizen mendekti Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di kasurnya dan menghadap ke arah balkon kamar, memandang pantai. Dia duduk di sampingnya. "Sekarang gantian kau yang mandi."

"Aah, nanti dulu saja," tolak Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh ke Aizen.

"Sekarang, Hitsugaya-_kun_," titah Aizen. Hitsugaya mulai kesal.

"Kubilang nanti ya nanti, Aizen!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Keras kepala sekali." Aizen tiba-tiba menutup mulut dan mata Hitsugaya menggunakan baju kotornya.

"Pffth… Hmtphh…" Hitsugaya mencoba menjauhkan baju kotor Aizen yang mungkin sudah bau. "Aizen, bajumu bau sekali!" pekik Hitsugaya.

Aizen protes. "Yang bau itu kau, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Cium saja aroma bajuku…" Aizen mencium baju kotornya. "… Sewangi mangga busuk," lanjutnya. Hitsugaya menahan tawanya.

"Sudah. Aku akan mandi dulu." Hitsugaya beranjak dari kasur Aizen. Mengambil handuk dan baju yang bersih, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Besok, di hari pertama kita akan pergi ke Las Noches. Berangkat jam 10 pagi," jelas Byakuya. "Ada pertanyaan? Jika tidak, kalian boleh jalan-jalan dulu di sekitar sini."

Semua mengangguk paham.

Matsumoto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Teman-teman, ayo kita ke Pantai _Nejibana_!" seru Matsumoto.

"Ayo!" semuanya beranjak dari sofa dan mereka menuju ke pantai.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan langit yang berwarna jingga dan dihiasi matahari tenggelam. Hitsugaya pun terpukau melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Aizen menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya dan menariknya pergi. Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mau kemana?"

Aizen menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. "Kita ke sana!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk beberapa bebatuan yang lumayan besar dan ada beberapa yang kecil. "Aku rasa kita bisa berduaan di sana sambil memandang matahari tenggelam."

Hitsugaya menyutujuinya. "Benar juga."

.

.

.

Dua orang wanita tengah duduk di pasir putih nan lembut yang dimiliki oleh Pantai _Nejibana_. Dua orang itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Tapi, pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada seorang pria berambut coklat dengan model rambut seperti _Superman_ yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dia keren sekali!" kagum seorang wanita berkulit coklat.

"Kau benar, Rose," sahut wanita yang ada di samping Rose.

"Tiru-tiru saja kau ini, Apache," ucap Rose tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _Superman_ jadi-jadian.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya merasa ada yang melihat mereka dirinya dan Aizen. Dia menoleh ke dua orang wanita yang sedang memandangi kekasihnya. Hitsugaya kesal melihat dua orang wanita itu, sampai-sampai dia terus melototi mereka sambil berjalan melewati mereka.

Hitsugaya merasa ada yang memutar kepalanya ke depan. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya untukmu seorang, Hitsugaya-_kun_."

"Benarkah?" Hitsugaya tidak yakin.

Aizen menghela nafas. "Kau tau 'kan, kalau aku ini tidak normal," jawab Aizen.

"Bukannya aku juga begitu." Aizen tersenyum lembut dan itu membuat pipi Hitsugaya merona.

.

.

.

"Hei, Shuuhei, kau lihat _Taichou_ dan Pak Aizen tidak?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Bukannya tadi bersama kita," jawab Shuuhei sambil celingukkan ke sana ke mari mencari dua pasangan itu. "Memangnya untuk apa kau mencari mereka, Rangiku?"

Matsumoto mengeluarkan senyuman iblisnya. "Aku ingin mendapatkan foto mereka saat berciuman. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan untung juga setelah menjual foto mereka ke para pecinta Yaoi."

Hisagi _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih dan seorang berambut coklat, duduk di sebuah batu yang lumayan besar. Si putih duduk memeluk kedua kakinya dan kepalanya dengan nyaman bersandar di bahu si rambut coklat.

Tangan si rambut coklat memeluk bahi kiri si rambut putih dan satu tangannya berada di belakang pantatnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati pemandangan yang menakjubkan dan menyegarkan mata.

"Kita seperti sedang bulan madu saja," ucap Aizen memecah keheningan.

"Padahal bukan suami-istri," sahut Hitsugaya tanpa mengalihkan mata _torquise_-nya ke matahari tenggelam yang hanya tinggal setengah. Ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya.

"Tapi menurutku, kau adalah istriku." Aizen berpendapat sambil menaruh kepalanya ke atas kepala Hitsugaya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi istri! Aku inginnya jadi suami!"

"Hei, kau 'kan _uke_-ku. Kau juga lebih kecil dariku–" perempatan muncul di dahi Hitsugaya. "–Mana mungkin jadi suami. Dan aku adalah _seme_-mu, aku lebih besar daripada kau, jadi akulah yang jadi suami," jelas Aizen panjang lebar. Hitsugaya cemberut.

"Ta–" kalimat Hitsugaya terpotong, karena Aizen tiba-tiba mengarahkan kepala Hitsugaya ke arahnya dan Aizen langsung mencium bibirnya. Awalnya Hitsugaya kaget, tapi dia segera menikmati sentuhan yang ada di bibirnya dengan memejamkan ke dua matanya.

Aizen memperdalam ciumannya, tapi hanya beberapa saat saja, setelah itu dia melepas ciuman mereka. Karena, terganggu oleh suara.

SREK GUBRAK

Hitsugaya membuka matanya. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada agak sedikit kecewa. Dan sepertinya, Hitsugaya tidak mendengar '_soundeffect_' tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih sebenarnya," jawab Aizen. Hitsugaya memasang wajah kecewa, tapi tidak ketara. Walaupun begitu, Aizen tetap mengetahuinya. Hanya dia saja yang mengetahui semua ekspresi 'ketidak ketaraan' yang dimiliki Hitsugaya. Dialah yang paling tahu perasaan sebenarnya di hati terdalam Hitsugaya.

Aizen memandang Hitsugaya dengan tatapan lembut seperti biasa. Tapi, tatapan lembut ini adalah tatapan lembut yang meyakinkan.

"Kita lanjutkan besok pagi," bisik Aizen. "Ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Rangiku-_san_?" tanya Hinamori penasaran. "Sudah kau dapatkan foto mereka?"

Matsumoto memasang wajah lesu. "Gagal"

"Yaa~, padahal itu kesempatan yang bagus." Hinamori kecewa.

Seketika, Matsumoto merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sangat marah. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Shuuhei!"

"Ke-kenapa bi-bi-bisa aku?" Shuuhei tergagap-gagap mengatakannya. Karena jujur, sekarang dia takut dengan ekspresi kekasihnya yang sekarang ini.

"Jika kau tidak datang ke tempat persembunyianku dan tidak terpeleset kulit pisang, lalu jatuh menabrakku, hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Kehilangan momen '_life_' yang sangat berharga! ITU HAL YANG SANGAT LANGKA, SHUUHEI!" amuk Matsumoto sambil mengejar Hisagi yang berlari tak tentu arah.

"Maafkan aku, Rangiku!" teriak Hisagi.

"TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!" Matsumoto semakin mengamuk dan semakin bernafsu untuk membunuh Hisagi.

"SIAPA PUN! TOLONG AKU!"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>YO! Chapter 3 udah Juu panjangin nih, bagaimana? Masih kurang panjang kah?<p>

Oh iya, untuk **Momo-_chan_**, maaf ya di fict ini tidak ada _lemon _AiHitsu. Dan jg, Juu sama sekali tidak bisa membuat _lemon_. Maafkan daku ya, **Momo_-chan_** *nunduk 360 derajat*

Oke, sekian dulu. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Review Please!


End file.
